


Waiting

by Alexanderthegreatestgay



Series: Curt and Owen get interrupted [4]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderthegreatestgay/pseuds/Alexanderthegreatestgay
Summary: Owen is worried that Cynthia will make good on her threats





	

Curt throws his head back and bites his lip as Owen does that thing with his tongue he so likes.

Owen looks up at him wolfishly from between his knees as Curt fights desperately to stay in control, but Owen is relentless. Soon Curt is gasping, stammering his partner’s name, and this must have been exactly what Owen wanted, because he redoubles his efforts, bearing down on Curt with the smug pleasure of a man who has won something, and Curt writhes--

And then Owen pulls away.

Curt looks at him like he has just been slapped, but Owen just gestures to the watch on Curt’s wrist, which has been buzzing unnoticed by its owner.

Curt almost screams in frustration, but stands up and goes to the kitchen to answer it. Cynthia is her usual charming self, which goes someway to getting rid of his downstairs predicament.

But when she tells him she wants him back at headquarters immediately, the safe house gets a new dent next to the sink. “-and I swear if you keep me waiting I will rip your fucking dick off!”

Curt swans back into the room with us much cheerfulness as he can muster.

“Now, where were we-” He stops, as Owen raises his head from Curt’s half full suitcase.

Curt sighs, and reluctantly helps throws the rest of his things in the bag. He wonders if he was imagining Owen’s earlier eagerness as the brunette hands him his pistol and hurries him out the door until he speaks once more, a sly grin on his face.

“I’d hate for you to keep her waiting, Love. ”


End file.
